The use of gas formed of fossil fuels that can be used for producing hydrogen is one of the most important skills in the generation of hydrogen energy. However, all research and development into fossil fuel-formed gas for producing hydrogen eventually encounters the problem of how to separate impurities from the hydrogen. Pressure-swing absorption, freezing, alloy absorption, and other techniques can be employed to remove these impurities, but these purification methods depend on the nature of the impurities. Although the methods may form filtered hydrogen of high purity, the mechanisms of the methods are complex and expensive. Among such methods, membrane separation used for filtering hydrogen has the advantage of a simple structure, in which the hydrogen permeation layer directly serves as a sieve mesh to separate hydrogen from a mixture gas. However, some compositions (e.g. carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and methane) of the mixture atmosphere produced by the reformer are toxic to the hydrogen permeation layer, and these toxic compositions may negatively influence the long-term stability of the hydrogen permeation layer used for purifying the hydrogen. Regarding energy efficiency, the hydrogen-containing gas produced by the reformer (with a hydrogen concentration of about 60% to 70%) and the industrial residual gas (with a hydrogen concentration less than 50%) cannot achieve the substantial benefit. Relevant local manufacturers have found that the low hydrogen concentration of available sources is a major obstruction in the development of practical hydrogen energy and recycling. As such, the membrane for separating and purifying hydrogen should be improved to increase its practicality, and the improvement will be beneficial in promoting the use of hydrogen energy.